


Vibrant

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Era, Double Drabble, F/M, Family, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Mary wanted her life to be assimpleas possible.





	Vibrant

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A COMPLICATED SHIP BUT I STILL LOVE THEM. I BAWLED MY EYES OUT WHEN I SAW THEM LAST. Did you guys see that episode too? The Winchester family reunion? That messed me upppppppp. Okay thank you for reading and any thoughts/comments are always appreciated! Thank you!

 

020\. Vibrant

*

 _Simple_.

Mary wanted her life to be as simple and carefree as possible.

It's a good list: Find an occupation as not a hunter and distance from her parents. Marry a man who adored her and their kids when they had them. Someone who was _opposite_ of Samuel Campbell. Never let her father near her babies no matter what who they were.

She remembered their first kiss, outside the mechanics shop, and John looked so _young_.

He got the full-time position he's been counting on getting hired to. His dark eyes widened in astonishment. Mary's lips presses warm and eager over his, before she reminded him gleefully of their date at the local milkshake diner. She wore pale, plain blue. John's mustache unshaven.

Mary secretly loved the prickle of his facial hair when they kissed, breathless and aching for each other, John's hands cherishing every inch of her.

He never stopped.

Their last kiss would be _decades_ later, in front of their sons. Mary's heart felt like a kind of broken that could obliterate worlds. He was grey and weathered, crying, but smiled like a boy. The boy she loved across time and infinitesimal, grey distance. Never gone.

*

 


End file.
